Magdalene Creator
"Life is in the living." The concepts of male and female are believed by many to transcend mere biology, they represent cosmic forces, twin-principles whose purpose and influence touches all of creation. The existence of the Order of Magdalenes seems to confirm this, for they are an Order composed entirely of women, dedicated to the cosmic forces behind femininity itself. Aspect Of God: The Divine Feminine. AKA: The Magdalenes, the Feminine Order. Magdalene Degrees Facts: -The members of the Order do not have a specific power per se, instead they 'pick up' a set number of powers which they can hold within themselves based upon their enemies or allies. That is, essentially they have the ability to copycat the powers of others in a limited way. -The Order of Magdalenes views God in the feminine, some even refer to God as 'She' or 'The Mother' during Order meetings. More traditional Adepts have sometimes viewed this with suspicion, but the Magdelenes continue with its usage nonetheless. -There is a secondary, cosmic-being who is the patron to the Magdalenes. The Great Mother or Goddess is believed to be the 'spirit of creation,' a cosmic manifestation of creation's role as companion to God. The Goddess is believed to be something of a guide, nurturer and intercessor to the Almighty. She is also the spiritual head of the Order. -Members of the Order are often known as Sisters. -The Magdalenes powers of replication are simple: the standard Sister can 'gain' 3-5 specific powers from anyone near her. Older, more experienced Sisters can hold more powers, but the average Magdalene usually has about 5 'slots' she can fill. To gain these powers she must usually physically touch her target, be they friend of foe, although in some cases she only has to be near enough to them. -A power is never perfectly replicated, however the Magdalene usually gains the gist of said ability. If she were facing down a Werewolf, for instance, she might gain increased muscle mass, talon-like nails and rapid healing. Often there is a slight negative side as well, in this case the sister would probably become excessively hairy - a predicament she would have to endure for the duration of that power's use. -A Magdalene can will a power to become passive or inactive, deactivating any side-effects from it. She can also reactive it at any time, however, she'll have to accept both the good and bad aspects that come with it. Gaining a new power often means having to let go of a power she already had, although the sister in question can often choose which power to 'let go off.' -Gaining a new power brings with it a basic awareness of its function and use, however, unless the Magdalene already possessed it or a similar power she will start out with little skill in using it. Again, no power is perfectly replicated, for instance, a Sister who replicates a Destroyers power can gain the ability to destroy with a touch, but can only use it so much before it wears out and becomes passive for a time, and she won't be to destroy as much as a natural Destroyer could. -Also, Magdalenes can only gain one specific aspect of a target's power base. Again, if a Magdalene copied a Destroyer's power, she gained the power to destroy with a touch. But she didn't gain the acidic blood, the black eyes, the power of visions of nothingness, the immunities to toxins and disease, etc. Each of her powers has to be very specific. In most cases, a Magdalene can choose which specific parts of a target's power she wishes to copy. -Finally, a Magdalene can only use one specific power at a time, if she tries to use two or more her concentration must be absolute. If she fails, she suffers hysteria, her powers go berserk and she loses control for a few moments as her emotions boil over and she loses it. In this state, she may attack anyone, even allies, without realizing it. -Magdalenes enjoy role-playing, since their ability to replicate the powers of others often makes them superb infiltrators of social gatherings among the Supernatural. Indeed, like the King Adepts, Magdalenes really come to the fore when it comes to social play and games of influence. -Sometimes, Magdalenes gain visions into the inner-world of the subject whose powers they are replicating (usually requires prolonged physical contact, can't be done over a distance). For instance, a Magdalene replicating the powers of a Champion might gain some distorted memories from his past, like his time in the military, the horrors he faced on the battlefield, etc. This has led some to secretly distrust the Magdalenes or to avoid them for fear of their hidden insecurities coming to light. -It's said the kiss of a Magdalene brings great luck. This is probably just a rumor spread by male Adepts fantasizing about members of the Order. -Eve, the alleged first woman, is revered among the Order as being one of their own. -Affinity = Supernaturals associated with the feminine, such as Gaian spirits or Valkyries, are often naturally favorable to the Magdalenes. -The Great Families, the mortal descendants of the family of Jesus Christ (His brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, etc.) are said to be closely tied to the Magdalenes. Apparently, the Magdalenes protected and supported them during the ancient times of Roman persecution. Sisters are also frequently hired as specialists and protectors of their Ancestral Houses. -The Fleur-de-lis is a symbol commonly associated with the Order. Daughters of the Goddess: The Goddess is the manifestation of the cosmic forces behind femininity. She is a god in her own right, although her exact nature and purpose within creation goes far beyond even that designation. The Goddess is really nothing less than the companion to The Creator. She is 'His' closest associate, and perhaps even the closest thing in creation to what He really is as well. The Goddess is said to pop up, in a variety of forms, through history and in all cultures. Sometimes she is worshiped outright, while other times she assumes the identity of a particularly renowned female figure (ie, the Virgin Mary). Regardless of whatever form she might take, the Goddess always comes to be venerated by the Order of Magdalenes (this is how the Houses got started, groups of Magdalenes following a specific cultural manifestation of the Goddess). The Sisters of the Magdalene Order are the special daughters of the Goddess, lesser beings fashioned in her own image. Just as the Goddess exists to experience and copy The Creator, so they are equipped with the powers of Replication. Garden of Eden: The Garden of Eden, the Biblical location credited with being the abode of the first humans (Adam and Eve), holds a special place in the mythology of the Order of Magdalenes. The exact location of the Garden is unknown to most Adepts and is believed to be guarded by a powerful Celestial. However, there is a belief among Magdalenes that a select few of their members have gained access to the Garden and now dwell therein. Some of these rumors state that these Sisters are now privy to some of the greatest secrets in the world, and they have eaten from the Tree of Knowledge and possess the power of Precognition. Apple of Eden The Homeguard: Protecting the home is an instinct shared across the Magdalene Order, and their military Houses reflect this. Almost without exception, those Houses within the Order who specialize in fighting and combat possess a definitive emphasis on defense over offense. This is why the collective military capabilities of the Order of Magdalenes is known as the Homeguard (sometimes the Hearthguard). Militant members of the Magdalenes excel at defensive tactics, including traps, fortifications, misdirection, etc. Man-Hating: Sadly, one negative tradition that often develops within the Order of Magdalenes is a pervasive sense that masculinity equals oppression. This is to be expected to a degre since women in the past have most definitely been oppressed in certain societies (for a variety of reasons). Unfortunately, some Magdalenes often walk around with the belief that masculinity itself is the problem. These Sisters often attribute the violence and vice in the world to how society is dominated by male ideals. This could lead them to the belief that only by having men disempowered (whatever form that takes is often subjective) will solve most of society's problems, or in extreme cases, they may even come to believe that men need to be subjugated to women. Thankfully, these beliefs within the Magdalene Order are only held by the fringe elements. Most Sisters do believe that masculine traits have their negative effects, but masculinity itself is wholly a part of the natural order. Sorority Houses: The Magdalenes do Sects and Factions differently, and together, within their Order. Sub-groups organized within the Feminine Order are known simply as 'Houses' and each is lead by a leading Sister known as a 'Prioress.' Most Houses are led by the Order of Magdalenes. Although female Adepts from other Orders may be granted membership and assigned some of the minor roles in return for access to the resources of the House. Note: A 'House' (with a capital H) is the word for a Faction/Sect within the Magdalene Order. Each House has bases of operations across the world, which are usually actual houses or estates. These houses are each led by a Prioress. This means each House has several Prioresses who work with each other to create a communal network of leadership for their House (capital H). It should go without saying that Houses tend to be male-free zones. While male Adepts may be admitted on certain conditions, it is rare for any men to simply be granted full access or come and go as they please. The Houses: -House of Miriam = The House of Miriam (House of Mary) is an all-Catholic House closely aligned with the Ghosts of Catholicism and the Eastern Star. They are one of the oldest Houses still functioning in the world. -House of the Scarlet Thread = This is a House for women who have chosen (or been forced to) work as 'ladies of the night.' Women formerly in the sex trade, and recovering from it, make up the ranks of this House. This House tends to be found in the seedier parts of society and has ties to the Mongrel Nation. -House of the Fluer-de-lis = These Magdalenes tend to the Great Families and share in their wealth and influence. The House of the Fluer-de-lis also has close ties to the Priory of Sion and its best fighters are all Rose Knights. -House of the Rose = This House acts as an alliance between the Order of Magdalenes and the Order of Courtesans. Often, the House of the Rose works to help educate young women on the subjects of sex and romance. They also work to teach young women how to deal with the repercussions of romance. -House of the Ivory Pearl = This is mostly an academic House that operates in the fields of history and archaeology. Sisters from this House primarily work to locate and preserve locations and items important to history. They also strive to locate lost or hidden Relics. This House has ties to the Phoenician Brotherhood of Sailors. >House of the Azure Mother = This House within the Order eventually burgeoned to become a fully-fledged Chapter. -House of the Bleeding Heart = A warrior House renowned for producing top-notch fighters. They are one of the militant Houses who collectively make up the Homeguard. -House of the Lotus Blossom = An Oriental House of Magdalenes who practice and protect the eastern tradition of Geisha. -House of the Sacred Key = This House puts emphasis on the Divine Feminine (the Passive Force at work in existence) and shares membership with the Order of Infinity. This House tends to be very powerful, supernaturally speaking. -House of the Holy Cloth = This House is a group for female pastors, ministers, rabbis, imams and whatever other religious titles are out there. And membership is largely open to outsiders as well, so for every Magdalene in this group, there is also a female Priest there too. -House of the August Candle = Places where powerful evil has been subdued and kept slumbering, such as Leviathan pits, are said to be watched over by members of this House whose prayers keep the arch-monsters dormant. They also act as aids to the Order of Exorcists. -House of the Ermine Robe = Said to be descended from Viking shield-maidens, these Nordic Magdalenes stalk the frozen wastes of the high North, dispatching any agents of the Darkness they encounter. They are also members of the Northmen Chapter. -House of the Dark Mother = This dark and brooding House is rumored to be led by none other than Lilith herself, or at least their leaders are appointed by the Dark Mother. This House accepts Magdalenes who have rebelled against social expectations and now seek to empower themselves (by any means necessary). They are steeped in the occult and possess close ties to the Covenant Network and Order of Witches. -House of Royal Blood = This House recruits Magdalenes with high-end social backgrounds, especially those tied to old money or royal ancestry. They are a House which is very, very political and is deeply tied to both the New World Order and whatever National Chapters whose borders they operate within. Like the Order of Kings, whom they work well with, Magdalenes from the House of Royal Blood are trained to be perfect leaders. -House of the Mother's Embrace = This is a House dedicated to the study and protection of nature. They venerate Gaia as the firstborn daughter of the Goddess and have close ties to the Order of Druids. Alliances: -Order of Scions = Much of feminine nature is about creating and nurturing life, something which puts the Magdalenes on friendly terms with the Scions. -Order of Priests = Feminity also seems to entail a sense of the spiritual, and so another Order the Magdalenes have much traffic with is the Priestly Order. Indeed, Priests are often more than happy to receive help in organizing social events by the Sisters, and the various Houses will often permit Priests entre in return for spiritual ministering (some of them, anyway). -Female Adepts = Obviously, since many of the Houses accept women from any Order, the Magdalenes enjoy great respect from women within the other Orders. References: -https://divine-feminine.com/ -https://wildgoddesslife.com/the-new-divine-feminine/ -https://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Adepta_Sororitas -https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Furies -https://1d4chan.org/wiki/Sisters_of_Battle -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feminist_history -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lara_Croft -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obejtHST8eM&t=595s -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rogue_Angel -https://comicvine.gamespot.com/wonder-woman/4005-2048/